Brothers Unidos
by HaouAki
Summary: Menma debe vigilar atentamente a un Naruto enamorado de Rei (la fantasma rebelde), quien está tratando de que su novio Koga lo posea poniéndose sus cosas, pero al pasar los días se vuelve más como su padre (sobreprotector) lo cual no le gusta. Mientras tanto, Kenzan trata de cambiar su imagen para acabar con su apodo de niño geniesillo pasando por varias faces.


**Disclamer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si no al maravilloso creador "Kishimoto Masashi"**

El siguiente oneshot es para el intercambio de OS que se celebra por el primer aniversario del grupo " Light & Dark (NaruHinaMen/MenHinaNaru) "

Este VA OS dedicado a KyuuHina Jinchuuriki.

Brothers

.

.

.

Era de Noche en Amitypark, y como siempre Uzumaki Menma combatia contra fastasmas debiles y simples... En ese momento Menma riñaba contra un calamar fastama, el cual era algo era complicado de atrapar... El calamar se escabullo hasta a un callejon sin salida y al estar rodeado por Menma, el calamar le lanzo tinta negra y Menma lo esquivo...

Menma algo cabreado por la tinta negra que lanzo el calamar_―_Oye! Cuidado con esa tinta fantasma acabo de lavar este traje_―_comento enfadado, en un movimiento rapido saco el termo espectral, logrando asi capturar al calamar...

El movil de Menma sono, respondio y era Hyuga Hinata alterada_―_Un lobo! Un lobo en la tienda de hamburguesas―Ella asustada estaba detras de la hamburgueseria , en un callejon atrapada entre el lobo y el muro del restaurante... Casi cercas de ser devorada, Hinata grito y rapidamente Menma aparecerio colocandose en el lomo del lobo―Abajo chico! No te la comas es vegetariana―Menma logro capturar al lobo fantasma en el termo―Vaya noche!, cada vez que volteo hay otro fantasma...―

Menma y Hinata miraron abajo, el movil estaba sonando... Menma contesto y era Tyranno Kenzan―Menma! Una serpiente fantasma en el parque―dijo Kenzan mientras estaba en el parque huyendo del reptil, el tropezo en el peaton con cada uno de sus artefactos tecnologicos―Debo de dejar de cargar tantos aparatos van a causar mi propia destreccion―dijo obsoleto... La serpiente se deslizo frente a Kenzan, el atemorizado―Literalmente!―rapidamente Menma aparecio y capturo a la serpiente con sus brazos―¿De donde salen todos estos fantasmas?!―

...

En la casa de los Uzumaki, el portal fantasma se abria una y otra vez porque Namikaze Minato alegre, oprimia el boton de ADN permitiendo que los espectros simples y debiles salieran del portal, junto a Minato estaban su esposa Uzumaki Kushina y su hijo Uzumaki Naruto―Les dije que este que este boton de seguridad genetico era un gran invento es una forma excelente de evitar acceso no autorizado al portal fenton―comento sonriente.

...

En la zona fantasma, Saotome Rei y Koga viajan montados en una motocicleta... Koga angustiado―¿Crees que lo logremos?!―Rei confiada―Calmate! Quieres confia en mi―sale una sombra debajo de la motoclicleta―Sombra! maten el portal abierto―

La sombra vuela dirigiendose al portal intentando mantenerlo abierto... Koga dudoso―No lo se! si lucrar esa estupida sombra sea buena idea Rei―Rei observa por un milisegundo a Koga, Rei acelera la rapidez de la moto pero...

Rei solo logro pasar del portal, y Koga no... El se quedo atrapado entre el portal de la zona fantasma y la del mundo fisico―KOGA!―grito Rei angustiada―No puedo!mantener mi forma estoy divido entre la zona fantasma y este mundo―dijo Koga enfadado―Le transmitire energia a mis objetos y encuentra aun chico que se las ponga para manipular y del cuerpo que tu arruinaste―Rei recibio los objetos de Koga... Ella lo miro y Koga triste―Tengo! Que regresar a la zona fantasma antes de que desvanesca completamente no te olvides de mi no me olvides Rei!―

Rei decidida a que le conseguira un nuevo cuerpo a Koga―Lo hare! Cariño encontrare un cuerpo lo juro―Rei decidida se moviliza saliendo del portal fantasma―Ahora! que he instalado este escaner genetico la unica forma de abrir el portal espectral es que haga esto―Minato alegre oprimio el boton de ADN...

En ese instante Rei salio rapidamente del portal―Santos espectros! ¿Donde esta Menma?! Apuesto a que esto le encantara―comento Minato feliz, Naruto indiferente―Bueno! Estoy seguro que donde este no esta haciendo nada relacionado con fantasmas―.

Entonces en ese instante Rei vio a Naruto como su objetivo principal, para obtener un nuevo cuerpo―Hola! Novio mio―dijo con sonrisa maliciosa...

...

En la calle durnate la noche, Kenzan caminaba junto a una niña europea de 14 años de edad―Me preguntaba si podriamos ver una pelicula juntos―preguntaba curioso Kenzan―Esta bien!―dijo la niña europea―Bien pero te advierto que soy persistente espera dijiste ¿esta bien?―pregunta Kenzan sonriente―¿Quieres darme tu digito movil?!―comento nervioso y ansioso ―No gracias! Niño geniesillo―dijo la niña algo incomoda, retirandose del lugar de Kenzan...

―NO! Soy un niño geniesillo ―grito Kenzan cabreado, arrojando sus artefactos al concreto del suelo... asustado por un segundo―Lo siento! Lo siento―se disculpo con sus artefactos por arrojarlos.

...

Mientras en las calles de la ciudad, Menma aun capturaba fantasmas... Menma fue golpeado contrs el muro―Vamos! Estado luchando contra fantasmas or 24 hrs. ¿No puede ser al menos uno sencillo?―comento Menma exhausto, en el instante la serpiente espectral ataco a Menma pero este se hizo intangible, y apareciendo detras del reptil, logrando atraparla en el termo espectral...

El censor fantasma de Menma se activo―Uuh! Oh genial otro mas―dijo algo enfadado y exhausto, entonces cuando Menma giro la cabeza hacia atras... En el callejon salio Rei con su motocliceta, en la argolla el rostro de Koga aparecio―¿Porque tardas tanto?―comento cabreado Koga―Estoy tratando de encontrar el cuerpo ideal para ti―

Dijo Rei sonriente... entonces en la carretera Menma iva volando para intentar atrapar a la chica fantasma―Señorita creo va a exceso de velocidad―comento gracioso, Rei observa por un segundo a Menma―Te demostrare que es la velocidad!―

La sombra aparece debajo de la moto y va volando hacia Menma, lo golpea rapidamente el chico mitad espectro choca contra el muro y se desploma hacia abajo, rompiendo un poste de luz... El poste se desplomo hacia abajo destruyendo el termo espectral y los fantasmas debiles huyen, Menma se levanta―MALDICION!―comento enfadado.

...

En el carnaval, Menma caminaba junto a sus dos mejores amigos... Hinata y Kenzan―Gracias a esa estupida sombra estuve otra noche atrapando a los mismos fantasmas otra vez―comento frustado―Creo podrias buscar en la Internet algo sobre fantasmas sombra―dijo Hinata facinada, Kenzan saco su PDA del bolsillo... Repentinamente Kwan y Dash aparecieron y le arrebataron el PDA a Kenzan, el intentaba alcanzarlo pero Kwan lo arrojo al suelo y ambos bravucones se fueron, dejando aun triste Kenzan.

―Bien! fue suficiente estoy harto de ser etiquetado apartir de ahora no volveran a llamarme el "Niño Geniesillo"―dijo Kenzan frustrado retirandose, Hinata y Menma se miraron el uno al otro por un segundo y fueron detras de Kenzan siguiendolo.

―Claro esta sonriendo por fuera pero puedo sentir su alma torturada debajo de la superficie!―dijo Naruto curioso―No tambien sonrie por dentro―dijo un payaso vago y sucio.

―Ay! Esta el hijo de ese idiota que calsino tu cuerpo―comento Rei frustrada

―Servira por ahora!―dijo Koga enfadado desde dentro de la argolla

―Sombra! Al camion―le ordena Rei, la Sombra sale y vuela

―Quizas pueda ser el tipo tranquilo o...―dijo Kenzan sin mirar al frente pasando por debajo de una escalera hasta tropezarse en el puño del bravucon

―Vaya! Miren eso camino hasta el puño―dejo Kwan malicioso y divertido

―Oye! Deberiamos llamarlo el "Marginado Estupido"―dijo Dash divertido y malicioso

―¿Que?! Yo no soy estupido―dijo Kenzan sorprendido retrocediendo atras hasta un camion de carga

La Sombra volo hasta el camion y en su interior la sombra vio la palanca de alto, la rompio y cuando Kenzan retrocedio hacia atras el camion se movio levemente y en un milisegundo rapido desendiendo hacia abajo, Kenza miro atras sorprendido y la sombra salio del camion.

―Oh! Grandioso mas estupideses―comento Menma frunciendo el ceño y al mismo tiempo sus ojos se entornaron verdes brillando

El camion se deslizo mas abajo chocando contra las vigas de la montaña rusa ropturando las vias de los carritos... Menma volo hacia el carrito logrando atrapar a tres niños, entonces...

―Aaah!―grito Naruto, cuando los carritos de la montaña rusa se dirigian hacia el... Pero rapidamente Rei aparecio con su moto y rescato a Naruto.

Rei detuvo la moto, Naruto recobro el sentido―Yo!...Tu...―se percato de que lo rescato y ambos chicos se sonrienron...

Menma preocupado corrio hasta donde estaba Naruto―¿Naruto estas bien?!―dijo preocupado

―Si! Estoy bien Menma, gracias a...―dijo alegre al dirigirle su mirada a Rei

―Rei me llamo Rei―comento alegre la chica fantasma, en un segundo cambio a la frutracion al dirigir su mirada hacia Menma...

―¿No deberias estar en otra parte?!―dijo la fantasma molesta

―No ¿Y tu?!―dijo Menma frunciendo el ceño hacia a Rei, entonces ambos fueron intervenidos por Naruto...

―Menma! No seas majadero, hola soy Naruto―dijo el rubio sonriente y estrechando su mano con la de Rei,

―Cielos! Lusco como si huebiera estado en una montaña rusa―dijo el niño rubio al mirarse en el retrovisor de la moto

-A nostros! Eh ... lo siento millas parecen tan grandes, pero ven que tomando este verano con espectaculares comentarios de La Niña Sonriendo fantasma y dando una bufanda roja Naruto ... Él acepta y se PonGo cuello más profundo ella ...

Entonces Naruto miro a Rei―¿Damos un paseo?!―comento sonrinete y maliciosa

Naruto se subio a la moto dejando solo a su hermano menor.

...

Un grupo de bravucones aparecio frente a Hinata y Kenzan―¡Marginado estupido!―dijieron al unisono los bravucones

―Al menos dejaron de llamarte niño geniesillo―comento la chica de cabello azul, Kenzan solo oculto su cabeza con sus brazos.

...

Menma iba llegando a su casa cuando se metió adentro lo único que pudo ver era a una sucia escoria en la sala sentada y sobre todo peor aun sentada junto a su fastidioso hermano mayor, lo único que Menma hizo fue a fruncir el ceño y continuar caminando hasta la cocina, ambos chicos enfadados...

―¿No hay un lugar mas privado como un zotano?―dijo la chica fantasma sonriente y maliciosa, el niño rubio asintió alegre―Ahora que lo dices si ven!―

Naruto se levanto del sofá llevando a Rei hasta el zotano donde esta el portal espectral, Menma los vio y decidió decirle a sus padres,

...

En el zotano Naruto oprimió el botón de ADN y le mostró a Rei el portal―Genial!―dijo Rei sonriendo maliciosamente,

―No! no lo es, es pavorisante―comento el rubio sonriendo tímidamente

Entonces la voz de Minato se escucho―UZUMAKI NARUTO! Sabes que no puedes traer personal no autorizado―dijo Minato frustrado

―Lo sabes bien!―dijo Kushina enfadada

―¡Estabas por dejar que un desconocido activara el portal espectral!―dijieron Menma y Minato al unisono, ambos se vieron a los ojos por un segundo y volvieron acentrase en Rei,

―Oigan! relajense no hacíamos nada "Papi"―dijo Rei con sarcasmo

―¡Su nombre no es papi!―dijieron al unisono Naruto y Kushina mirándose al mismo tiempo

―Como sea hay demasiada gente para mi gusto!―comento la niña fantasma algo incomoda retirándose del zotano y de la casa,―Espera Rei! ¿No puedes estar un poco mas calmado?!―dijo el rubio molesto con su hermano menor, Naruto fue tras Rei para acompañarla en la puerta...

―¡No estoy calmado!―dijieron al unisono Menma,Kushina y Minato, el niño de cabello negro algo incomodo de como el y sus padres estaban en la misma sintonia.

...

En el patio del instituto casper,

―Lo mas peculiar es que yo y mis padres estábamos en la misma frecuencia,¿No soy como ellos o si?!―comento el niño mitad fantasma dudoso,

―Dejame ver eres obstinado,sobre protector,tu apellido es Uzumaki y cazas fantasmas―comento la azulada,

―Olvidaste sus gafas protectoras y valentia―dijo Kenzan sonriente, los tres niños se sentaron en la mesa para alimentarse cuando dos alumnos vieron a Kenzan se alejaron,

...Kenzan al ver eso se frustro―¡No soy idiota!comento frustrado y levantado su brazo derecho, ...Entonces sombra apareció empujo el brazo de Kenzan y el soltó la cuchara, esta se quedo atrapada en un panel de abejas, liberándolas a todas y haciendo que los alumnos huyeran, ...Y la hora de salida todos los alumnos habían sido picados por las abejas, a excepción de Hinata y Menma...

Los tres salieron de casper y cada uno de los alumnos centraron sus miradas fulminantes hacia Kenzan―De pronto niño geniesillo es una expresión cariñosa

dijo Kenzan sarcástico y algo asustado,

Naruto iba caminando de la salida del colegio mirando hacia abajo, cuando de pronto Rei aparecio―Hola Rei! ¿Que estas haciendo en este lugar?―saludo alegre Naruto,

―Que quieres que diga lindo, no importa cuanto lo intente no puedo alejarme de ti!―dijo la chica fantasma sonriente y acortejandole,

...Entonces de Menma salio un pequeño aliento espectral y el vio a ambos en la moto

―Maldicion Naruto!―dijo frustrado Menma, se transformo en fantasma y los siguió hasta una colina enorme, Rei vio a Menma en su retrovisor y le ordeno a sombra que lo defendiera de Menma, ...En la punta de la colina ambos chicos estaban sentados en el suelo cómodos teniendo una impresionante vista de la ciudad, Rei saco una sortija y pidiéndole a Naruto que si acepta ser su novio, el rubio estaba algo sorprendido

...

Mientras tanto Menma luchaba contra la sombra―Santos espectros! ¿Santos espectros?! Oh! ¡No me estoy convirtiendo en mi padre! Aah!―grito Menma pavorisado, la sombra ataco a Menma desprevenido atrapándolo en su interior, el niño híbrido intentaba salir de la sombra pero este no se lo permitía así que a Menma se le ocurrió lucrar su energía fantasmal para evaporisar el interior de sombra y el niño de cabello blanco logro salir dejando un agujero en la figura de sombra este enfadado por lo que Menma hizo, sombra lo persiguió hasta el cine...

―Bien tienes...eh! Yo te conozco eres Kenzan el marginado―dijo un empleado del cine al entregarle las rosetas de maíz a Kenzan,

―Y tu eres un empleado mal pagado y lo ando divulgando por alli―dijo Kenzan ofendido, ―Ey! Es tu culpa por quitarte la etiqueta de geniesillo necesitas algo muy novedoso―comento Hinata sonriente,

―¿Algo muy novedoso?―pregunta Kenzan dudoso, ―Si! deberías ser gótico ¡Tachanchan!―comento Hinata divertida y sacando de su bolsa una boina negra

―¡Esto dice soy Kenzan pero también soy intenso y peligroso!―comento Hinata alegre y maliciosa, ...Pero Kenzan asintió con la cabeza―¿Porque rayos debería querer ser gótico acaso ese no es tu trabajo?―dijo bufando...

La sombra siguio a Menma hasta el cine y la sombra averió la maquina de rosetas de maíz y exploto saliendo se todas las rosetas y Kenzan vencido―Esta bien! Tu ganas sere gotico―

Hinata le quito la boina roja a Kenzan y le coloco la negra, ella alegre y Kenzan no, ...En una de las salas del cine Menma buscaba a la sombra y esta le iba atacar por atrás pero la luz de la cinta de la cámara lo evaporizo y Menma a salvo del ataque―Sonrie a la cámara perdedor!―dijo divertido el niño de cabello blanco, la sombra desvanecida Menma se apresuro a ir a donde estaba su bobo hermano mayor,

...

En la colina enorme estaban Naruto y Rei sentados cómodos junto a la moto, Rei con la decisión en mente le pregunto a Naruto―¿Y bien que dices lindo?!―Naruto vio la argolla―Ah! Me lo pides al estilo antaño―comento el rubio conmovido por la acción que realizo Rei,

En ese momento Menma llego al punto de ubicación y se coloco en la rama del árbol que esta junto a ellos, y entonces lo que se le ocurrió a el fue dejarse desplomar aparentemente sobre ambos chicos, ...Lo cual esto ocasiono que Naruto se enfadara con su entrometido hermano menor y lo llevara ante sus padres,

―¿Los estabas espinado?―dijo Kushina fingiendo que estaba enfadada

―De acuerdo si lo estaba espiando!...―dijo Menma aceptando la culpa,―Buen trabajo!―lo felicito su padre,―Asi hace! Menma y si vuelves a ver a Naruto con esa vaga sucia haz no lo saber―dijo Kushina sonriente y felicitando a su hijo, ...Naruto enfadado al centrar sus ojos hacia atrás, ―Y no lo vuelvas hacer!―sus padres fingiendo que habían reprochado a Menma

...

Y a la hora de salida, Hinata y Menma salieron del instituto―Es desastrozo mi hermano sale con un fantasma y yo me estoy convirtiendo en mis padres!―dijo quejandose el niño de cabello negro, ...y en ese instante apareció Kenzan cambiado de imagen a una gótica, Menma estaba un poco sorprendido,

―Hola chicos!―saludo alegre Kenzan―¿De que rayos te disfrazaste?!―Dijo Menma sorprendido, Hinata se acerco a Kenzan―Estamos cambiando su imagen―dijo Hinata alegre,

―Asi es! Soy "Kenzan el Marginado" estoy cambiando mi imagen otra vez―comento sonriente y alegre―Vamos ser gótico no va contigo Kenzan!―dijo Menma divertido,

―¡Claro que si! vamos Kenzan-Kun muestrale Menma-Kun tu ceño indiferente―dijo Hinata replicándose a Menma, Kenzan mostró su ceño indiferente pero eso no convencio a Menma―No,no aun me queda algo de esperanza estaremos en la casa de Kenzan-Kun oscureciendo su perspectiva del mundo ¿No es divertido?!―dijo Hinata con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro,

―Si! Estaremos en... espera ¿Que vas hacer en mi casa?―comento Kenzan alegre y en un milisegundo cambio a dudoso, ...Y lo que resulto ser fue que Hinata le coloco a Kenzan delineador negro en los parpados―En serio no estoy disfrutando esto!―dijo el niño gótico cambiado,

―Pero a las chicas les encanta esto―exclamo Hinata, pero Kenzan no le agrado para nada la idea,

...

Mientras en la casa de los Uzumaki durante la noche, Naruto se acerco a la ventana y miro hacia abajo y estaba Rei observandolo―¿Quieres escuchar un poco de música Rei?―pregunto el rubio, y la niña fantasma dijo que si se metió a la casa, ...Naruto y la niña fantasma se escabulleron pasando por la habitación de sus padres, hasta llegar al zotano...

―¿Y bien que dices quieres ser mi chico?―pregunto Rei con una sonrisa malvada y mostrando una vez mas la sortija a Naruto, este se mostró alegre pero repentinamente Menma apareció frente a ellos―El no es el chico de nadie!―dijo Menma enfadado hacia Rei, ...Menma se acerco preocupado a al rubio sosteniendo sus brazos con los suyos―¡¿Vamos Naruto crees que esto esta bien?!―Decia Menma angustiado pero cuando Naruto fue sacudido levemente por su hermano angustiado, la bufanda se le desprendió por unos momentos...

Entonces Rei enfadada por la situación se desespero y mejor lo hizo por la fuerza, llamo a su sombra para que Menma se apartara de Naruto, la sombra lo arrojo contra el estante de experimentos, Naruto recobro el sentido y vio como Rei trato de forma terrible a Menma, Naruto se frustro y le dijo a Rei que se largara pero esta lo ignoro negativamente y sombra capturo los brazos del rubio, ...Rei forzosamente le coloco la sortija a Naruto y este quedo inconsciente, Rei acerco a Naruto al portal para que Koga pudiera trasladarse de cuerpo y el fluir de la energía de Koga estaba truecando con el cuerpo del rubio...

En esa circunstancia, Menma reacciono y se transformo en fantasma ataco a Rei, rápidamente el niño híbrido aparto a su hermano del portal y la argolla se desplomo del dedo de Naruto y la bufanda también, quedando así libre del control del hostil, ...Sombra se lanzo al ataque pero el niño espectro lo esquivo le lanzo energía hectoplasmica y Rei mas enfadada que nunca golpeo el rostro de Menma arrojándolo fuera de la casa,

...

El sonido incesante de la lucha despertó a los padres, ambos preocupados por lo que sucedía se levantaron de la cama y iba a investigar pero Rei paso frente a ellos―Lo siento "Papi" no puedo permitir que ustedes intervenga!―dijo Rei mientras cerraba la puerta y colocaba una silla en el picaporte, y Minato al oír lo que la sucia escoria dijo,

―¡DEJA DE LLAMARME PAPI!―golpeo con furia la puerta con un puño dejando la marca de la forma de su puño, entonces Kushina―Tranqulizate Minato!―comento la pelirroja relajadamente, ...Mientras que en ese instante la sombra estando invisible había atravesado la puerta y esta se daño,

―Vamos Minato solo necesitas abrirla con delicadeza―dijo Kushina calmada y sonriente, ella abrió la puerta y esta se desplomo―¿Vez?!―pregunto la pelirroja,

Minato aun frustrado―Claro yo la afloje!―dijo cabreado...

...

Menma recobro la conciencia por el golpe de Rei, el llamo a sus amigos para que lo ayudaran en su lucha y cuando ellos respondieron Menma se quedo por un segundo sorprendido de lo que vio en el rostro de Kenzan―Oh! ¿Que te ocurrió perdiste una apuesta?!―dijo el peliblanco sorprendido,

―No! Pero he vuelto a ser el mismo de antes,¿Que necesitas amigo?―pregunto Kenzan alegre,―Ahora necesito a un niño geniesillo―comento Menma serio―Bien! Nos vemos en cancha de soccer―dijo Kenzan sonriente y astuto,

...

Mientras Rei y su sombra fueron tras Menma al lograr verlo volando en los cielos―Ve! Sombra aniquila a ese mocoso!―ordeno Rei enfadada, su sombra voló hasta Menma, este iba a toda rapidez huyendo del hostil negro, ...Minato iba salir de la casa cuando Kushina salio con bate de béisbol para darle una paliza a esa sucia escoria de Rei,

―Cariño eso es un bate de béisbol!―exclamo Minato sonriente,

―Si! Pero lleva el nombre Uzumaki en el―dijo Kushina alegre mientras que le mostró el bate a su esposo y después salio ella de la casa junto con Minato―Rayos! Pero que sexy!―dijo Minato excitado,

...

Entonces Menma angustiado fue volando a toda rapidez a la cancha de soccer, aterrizo en el césped y tras el peliblanco la sombra lo había alcanzado y este cuando giro su cabeza hacia tras vio a la sombra de Rei,

―¡¿Chicos aun no?!―pregunto Menma asustado y preocupado―¡Listo Menma!―grito Kenzan, ...En ese instante cuando la sombra iba a atacar a Menma las luces de los reflectores se encendieron al mismo tiempo, así logrando evaporizar a la sombra de Rei y esta la ver lo ocurrió quedo completamente debilitada, ...Menma se acerco a Rei le coloco el termo espectral logrando así capturar a la escoria fantasmal,

―Bien! Fantasma has sido capturada, Hahaha!―dijo Menma con una sonrisa de triunfo y riendo, Hinata y Kenzan miraron a Menma alegres―¡Buen Trabajo Menma-kun, Menma!―djieron la peliazul y el pelinegro al unisono, Menma se giro atrás vio sus amigos y les sonrió tiernamente,

...―¡MENMA!―los niños oyeron unos gritos y eran los padres de Menma, este volvió a su formal normal, ―Menma! ¿Has visto a esa sucia escoria?―pregunto Minato agitado y exhausto, junto a el su esposa también algo exhausta,

―Si! Papa pero la estúpida se fue y por demasiado tiempo, ella no volverá jamas!―comento Menma alegre mirando a sus dos amigos y ambos sonrientes, pero Minato estaba ansioso por darle una paliza a esa escoria vaga,

―Aah! ¿Te decisiste de ella?! Pero yo tenia el bate y en el esta escrito el nombre Uzumaki―dijo un Minato desilusionado, Kushina lo consoló amplexandolo cariñosamente y exhibiendo una tierna sonrisa y el miro a su mujer mostrando una ligera sonrisa,

―Vamos! Chicos regresemos a casa―dijo dulcemente la pelirroja, entonces cada uno se fue a su casa, Hinata se despidió de Menma sonriéndose dulcemente y este se ruborizó levemente, Kenzan también le sonrió y Menma despido de ambos―Hasta mañana chicos!―dijo el pelinegro alegre al ver como sus dos mejores amigos se retiraban,

...

Mas noche en la casa Namikaze,―Fue muy lindo como esa niña entro a la casa al fuerza solo para verte―comento Kushina mirando sonriente a su hijo de peliamarillo,

- Pero a su regreso a ver, Comentadas molesto este tiempo,

―¡Te dije que esa escoria no era para ti!―dijieron al unisono Menma y Minato, entonces Naruto se levanto de la mesa y se acerco a su hermano―Si! Me lo advirtieron pero tu me lo dijiste primero hermanito gracias!―comento Naruto sonriente al colocar su mano sobre la cabeza de Menma alborotado el cabello,

―Oye!―dijo Menma algo molesto, Minato se acerco al rubio―Menma! últimamente has sido un hijo ejemplar, tengo un regalo para ti―comento Minato alegre y orgulloso de su hijo,

...

En la hora de salida del instituto, Menma avergonzado tenia el traje caza fantasmas de su padre puesto, sobre todo en publico Hinata y Kenzan se rieron un poco del traje que tenia puesto Menma, este solo se sonrojo del bochorno que sentía, entonces los bravucones aparecieron,

-Oye! Kenzan fastidiaremos en usted, pero usted mismo como pondremos en Ahora con-uzumakitonio DIJO mofándose guión maldad de Menma, pero este solo es sintio abochornado-Gracias! Chicos gay-DIJO Kenzan que en el denigrarlo Volverán,

Necesito un cambio de imagen, ¿Kenzan me prestas tu PDA?―pregunto Menma apenado,

―No! Consiguete la tuya amigo!―dijo Kenzan alegre y un poco frustrado al mismo tiempo,

Hinata solo pudo decir―Menma-kun! Te ayudare a cambiar de imagen―dijo alegre la peliazul y Menma alegre de oír las buenas noticias de ella.

FIN!

Lección sobre este OS: Menma se comportó muy sobre protector con su hermano mayor Naruto, y esto demuestra el afecto que ambos mellizos se tienen mutuamente.

Bien eso fue todo en este Oneshot mi nombre es: Yuki Tenjouin Asuka

y es OS se baso en la caricatura estadonidense llamada: "Danny Phantom"


End file.
